


Time Goes By

by scarletskies



Category: Alice Nine
Genre: Angst, Challenges, Community: 1sentence, Drama, Friendship, M/M, Romance, Smut, ToraPon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 21:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5602051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletskies/pseuds/scarletskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>50 sentences for Hiroto and Tora.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Goes By

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 10/02/2009. Really old, I know XD but of all the sets I've done for this challenge, this one remains as my favorite.

**Beginning**

“This guy’s so tiny,” Tora thought amusedly as he extended his hand to the young boy standing in front of him- the guitarist Shou had been talking about these past few days. 

 

\----------

 

**Flying**

Tora got the impression that Hiroto was flying the moment he zoomed past him in the hallway on his skateboard.

**War**

Hiroto jammed at his PSP’s buttons furiously, brows furrowed in deep concentration; Tora’s not winning the game this time.

**Poison**

Tora seriously considered dropping sleeping pills on Hiroto’s drink when he wasn’t looking during dinner that night; the boy had so much energy to burn, and if he can’t fall asleep, he must at least consider letting others get some rest.

**Spring**

Tora groaned as buried his face under the soft pillows; he could hear the springs creaking again, and oh, he was so sure Hiroto’s jumping up and down his bed again.

**Strange**

It bothered him, it really, really did, how Hiroto can keep him up at night in so many ways: from being that annoying ball of energy, to being that love that he always thought about when he’s in bed at home.

 

\----------

 

**Summer**

“I know how we can spend the rest of our vacation,” Hiroto chirped happily as he tugged at the taller guitarist’s arm as they walked through the busy streets of Tokyo one sunny morning.

**Lost**

“And you said you knew the way…” Tora face-palmed as he watched the younger man fit himself into a small, mud-strewn path between the huge trees

**Rain**

“The trail’s gone because it rained heavily yesterday!” Hiroto whined as he brushed away a vine from his face.

**Snakes**

“There better be no strange creatures here,” Tora mumbled as he eyed the plants wearily before holding on to a tree and stepping over the small stream of muddy water to Hiroto’s side.

**Bugs**

A mischievous idea formed in Hiroto’s mind, and he immediately cried “Cockroach!”, making the tall brunette latch onto his arm, his dark eyes showing some signs of panic.

**Honor**

“I’m not scared of cockroaches,” Tora said defensively as he crossed his arms and glared Hiroto, who’s currently laughing at him like there’s no tomorrow, “I just don’t like them.”

**Dark**

“We should’ve brought flashlights, damnit!” Tora cursed as his foot got caught in god-knows-what in the woods.

**Light**

“Look ,” Hiroto pointed at the bright city lights before pointing up to the starry sky.

**Stable**

It took him a few minutes to find some dry patch of land to stand on before he looked up towards where the smaller blonde was pointing.

**Pretty**

“It’s pretty, isn’t it, Tora-shi?” Hiroto asked with a smile, slightly amused at the expression in Tora’s face.

**Hope**

Hiroto had always loved stargazing; every night gaze upon them, looking for that one star he wished would fall for him.

**Head**

Hiroto knew he should do something about his feelings towards his friend; he’d probably end up losing his head if this goes on any longer.

**Secret**

“Tora,” Hiroto began, “I need to tell you something.”

**Metal**

It was different, but it’s something he could get used to; the cool feeling of Tora’s piercing grazing his lip as they kissed.

 

\----------

 

**Old**

Age wasn’t an issue between them; Hiroto liked Tora’s mature outlook on life, and though Tora never admitted it, he rather admired Hiroto’s youthful spirit.

 

\----------

 

New

_I like it_ , Tora decided the moment he saw Hiroto leave the salon, his hair now dyed a dark shade of brown.

 

\----------

**Despair**

“Hello? What’s up? Wait…WHAT?!” Hiroto almost fell from his chair, “Tora got rushed to the hospital?!”

**End**

“It’s not like he can’t play again, right?” Hiroto asked the doctor wearily; Hiroto knew how much music meant to Tora; taking it away would be like taking the guitarist’s life as well.

**Coffee and Duty**

Hiroto finished the tall cup of coffee that Shou had bought him before he went home; he knew he needed all the caffeine and the sugar to make it through the night. After all, it is his turn to watch over Tora tonight.

**Drink**

“Pon, I’m thirsty…” It was barely audible, but Hiroto heard it anyway, and he abruptly stood up to get Tora a drink.

**Water**

“Here,” Hiroto helped Tora to a sitting position, his hands supporting Tora’s as he brought the glass to the older’s lips so he could drink the clear liquid.

**Peace**

It was only then, when Tora’s breath has evened out and the pained expression from his face vanished, that Hiroto closed his eyes, finally allowing himself some sleep.

**Apples**

“An apple a day keeps the doctor away,” Hiroto grinned as he placed a basket of Fuji apples beside Tora’s bed the following morning.

**Food**

“But I want to eat something else!” Tora was protesting but he still opened his mouth and allowed his lover to stuff his mouth with slices of the sweet fruit.

 

\----------

 

**Wood**

The whole band was amazed at how many people came to their grand finale; the crowd’s energy, the adrenaline rushing through their bodies, it was all so overwhelming they thought the venue would collapse.

**Earth**

It was only the alcohol-and the feel of their hands intertwined with each other- that kept them from free-falling as the night finally came to an end.

 

\----------

 

**Snow**

“Look, it’s snowing!” Hiroto exclaimed as he pressed his face into their studio’s window excitedly, making the rest of the band and staff giggle at how child-like he still is.

**Fall**

“You better not drop me!” Hiroto warned as he broke from the kiss when Tora suddenly scooped him up bridal-style.

**Foot**

Not wanting to interrupt their kiss, Tora kicked their bedroom door closed and prided himself mentally for not losing his balance and dropping his lover onto the cold floor.

**Hollow**

A low growl and Tora descended to nip along the hollow of Hiroto’s throat.

**Flexible**

Smirking, Tora hoisted one of Hiroto’s legs up and wrapped it around his waist.

**Fire**

Every kiss and every touch set both their bodies on fire.

**Welcome**

Moans, pleas, and whimpers escaped Hiroto’s lips every time Tora thrusted into his willing body.

**Air**

Both guitarists lay on the bed, their chests heaving as they inhaled the air that failed to reach their lungs.

**Green**

“Merry Christmas, Pon,” Tora murmured as he reached for a small box wrapped in green wrapping paper from the drawer in their bedside table.

**Winter**

Hiroto pulled the blankets over their naked forms, and they nuzzled closer to each other, simply enjoying each other’s warmth; this was their first winter together.

 

\----------

 

**Ugly**

Chikin meowed happily before he looked up at his master innocently as Tora glared at him; Hiroto’s not going to like all those scratch marks he made on their new furniture.

 

\----------

 

**Doors**

Hiroto bit his lip and tried hard not to cry when he heard the door to their apartment slam; the sound hurt his ears, and the fact that Tora stormed out on him broke his heart.

**Regret**

Tora lit another cigarette as he paced back and forth on Nao’s living room; he shouldn’t have let anger the best of him earlier that night.

**Roses**

Hiroto was surprised to find Tora by his doorstep the following morning ; the taller guitarist smiled apologetically as he placed the bouquet of deep red roses into the smaller’s hands.

**Solid**

Like any normal relationship, they also have good times and bad times; probably what saw them through their most trying times was that their love had a deeper foundation – friendship.

 

\----------

**Taboo**

They know what people are saying but they didn’t care; so what if they’re both men; they love each other, and that’s all that matters.

 

 ----------

**Grave**

_Even though the sky had fallen, and the stars had faded and died, I’ll still be in love with you._


End file.
